Dream Again
by Druella Wood
Summary: Aku pernah punya mimpi… Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi…Yang akan selalu menjadi 'hanya sebuah mimpi'/ "Diri Anda yang muda, bangga atas Anda. Mimpi-mimpi Anda akan terwujud jika Anda percaya."/ Anak-anak mengingatkan kita bagaimana cara bermimpi kembali./ Langkah pertama yang dibutuhkan untuk mewujudkan mimpi adalah percaya bahwa Anda dapat melakukannya. #ChangeDestiny #Oneshoot


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **"Jadi apa mimpimu?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu_.

Usiaku dua puluh tujuh tahun.

Dan aku... belum menikah.

Aku pernah punya mimpi...  
Mimpiku adalah menjadi seorang aktris film laga dan _action_ yang terkenal.

Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi...

Yang akan selalu menjadi 'hanya sebuah mimpi'.

Bukannya aku tak berusaha untuk mewujudkan mimpiku, tapi memang mimpiku bukan menjadi jalan hidupku.

Aku telah menyelesaikan pendidikan magisterku untuk jurusan perfilm-an di Konoha University empat tahun yang lalu. Di tahun terakhir aku menuntut ilmu untuk meraih gelar magister, salah seorang dosenku menawariku untuk menjadi asisten dosennya.

Aku mengisi beberapa kelas mahasiswa junior setiap kali Kakashi- _sensei_ tidak bisa menghadiri kelasnya. Kakashi- _sensei_ adalah dewaku! Dia selalu membuka jalan untukku meraih mimpiku. Setelah gelar kudapatkan, Kakashi- _sensei_ meperkenalkanku dengan teman-temannya di industri perfilm-an lokal maupun mancanegara.

Melalui Kakashi- _sensei,_ aku mendapatkan banyak tawaran bermain di berbagai film _indie_ sebagai awal karirku. Aku mengambil berbagai peran, termasuk menjadi _stuntwoman_ di berbagai film besar Jepang sampai _hollywood._ Aku mengikuti berbagai pelatihan dan berhasil mendapatkan banyak proyek film besar. Saat itu aku tahu bahwa apa yang telah kucapai hanyalah sebuah permulaan.

Pendidikanku cemerlang, karirku semakin gemilang, dan aku semakin dekat dengan mimpi-ku. Sampai hari itu tiba... dua tahun yang lalu, aku mengalami kejadian mengerikan yang berhasil mematikan dan memupuskan mimpiku.

Sejak saat itu, mimpiku akan selalu menjadi ' **hanya sebuah mimpi** '.

 **.**

 **::**

 **Druella Wood**  
 **Presents**  
 **::**  
 **DREAM AGAIN**  
 **.**  
 **#ChangeDestiny**  
 **.**  
 **Inspired by : SK II**  
 **::**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _ **2 years ago (Flashaback On)**_

 _'Kakashi-sensei adalah dewaku.' Itulah yang selalu ku katakan pada benakku._

 _Memang benar adanya. Dalam kurun waktu satu tahun di tahun terakhir kuliahku, hampir seluruh junior dan beberapa mahasiswa seangkatanku di kampus mengenal siapa itu Haruno Sakura. Bahkan dosen-dosen juga begitu. Semua ini berkat Kakashi-sensei yang menjadikanku asisten dosennya._

 _Dan dalam kurun waktu satu tahun pula Kakashi-sensei berhasil membantuku merangkak untuk mewujudkan mimpiku. Sekarang aku sedang menjabat tangan seorang Uzumaki Naruto! Aktor paling bersinar dekade ini. Dia adalah aktor laga Jepang idolaku._

 _"Wah kau keren sekali Uzumaki-san!" aku memuji Naruto bukan sebagai basa-basi. Aku serius._

 _Naruto memberiku senyum lima jari andalannya. "Ah kau bisa saja Haruno-san. Ah ngomong-ngomong kita kan akan bekerja sama untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, aku tak biasa terlalu formal dengan orang lain. Jadi, apa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan Sakura-chan saja? Sebagai gantinya, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto."_

 _Dengar?! Dia baik sekali bukan?! Aku memang hampir tak pernah salah menilai orang. Aku menganggukan kepalaku berlebihan sambil tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja Naruto!"_

 _Naruto juga tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku. "Baiklah, aku harus menemui pacarku dulu. Dia ada di bawah dan harus segera pergi lagi. Sebaiknya kau segera setor wajah di depan Shikamaru, sepertinya scene Karin sudah siap Sakura."_

 _"Kekasih? Kau punya kekasih Naruto?" okay, aku memang fans yang payah. Aku tak tahu gosip apapun mengenai idolaku._

 _Naruto terkekeh, "Ssttt.." dia menempatkan telunjuknya di bibirnya dan berlagak sok rahasia, "Ya, aku punya kekasih. Namanya Shion, model baru. Aku percaya padamu, jadi jangan bocorkan pada siapapun okay?" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan langsung berlalu dari hadapanku._

 _"Uh... jadi dia sudah punya pacar? Pasti pacarnya cantik dan seksi." aku bergumam sendiri._

 _"Oi Haruno! Kemarilah! Giliranmu sebentar lagi, cepat ganti pakaian!" seru Kiba, asisten sutradara._

 _"Ha'i!" aku berlari ke ruang ganti dan mengenakan kostum dengan cepat._

 _Shino dan Lee sibuk memasangkan pengaman di tubuhku saat Naruto kembali muncul dan memberiku high five. "Good Luck Sakura." gumamnya._

 _"Arigatou."_

 _"Oi Naruto! Kau cepat berdirilah di ujung tebing sebelah sana. Setelah stuntwoman itu take terjun aku akan memberimu aba-aba untuk berteriak dan segera menyusul terjun ke bawah okay?" Shikamaru sang produser memberi perintah dengan suara datar dan malas-malasan._

 _"Baik. Jaa nee Sakura-chan!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya padaku sebelum berlari ke tebing di seberangku bersama beberapa pria kru film termasuk asistennya._

 _"Hey kau, bersiaplah. Aku akan menghitung mundur." Shikamaru menarik perhatianku yang sebelumnya menatap punggung Naruto dan yang lainnya._

 _"Ha'i", sahutku sambil berojigi._

 _"Camera rolling... take one... ACTION!" seru Shikamaru._

 _Aku menarik napas dan langsung berlari kencang ke arah tebing. Kedua tanganku meraih permukaan tebing tertinggi yang paling bisa kujangkau dari ketinggian lompatanku. Aku mengangkat bobot tubuhku dan memijakkan kakiku satu persatu ke dinding tebing untuk mendaki hingga puncak_. _Sepuluh meter, lumayan membuatku kesulitan. Setelah tiba di puncak_ , _aku kembali berlari dengan sisa napas yang ada, lalu aku melempar tubuhku untuk meluncur ke bawah tebing. Dua detik setelah aku terjun, aku mendengar suara teriakan Naruto dan aku... jatuh._

 _Tidak..._

 _Aku tidak mati..._

 _Belum..._

 _Aku masih sehat, aku ini stuntwoman profesional kau ingat? Aku takkan mati hanya karena terjun dari tebing setinggi 20 meter. Aku terlatih dan aku bekerja sama dengan kru yang berisi para profesional hebat. Shino dan Lee bekerja dengan sangat baik, dan pengamananku benar-benar terjamin._

 _Naruto tertawa lepas dan ber-high five denganku. Dia berkali-kali memuji lompatanku dan tak berhenti bercerita tentang kesalahan kecil yang dibuatnya saat mendarat sehingga kakinya sedikit terkilir, tapi tidak parah. Dia membuat lelucon mengenai penderitaannya sendiri. Dasar pria bodoh yang baik dan humoris._

 _Aku hampir menempel padanya sepanjang syuting untuk membantunya melakukan berbagai hal karena kakinya masih sedikit sakit. Sebagai fans yang baik, aku ingin meringankan bebannya. Aku tak punya apapun untuk dikerjakan setelah take scene tadi pagi. Shikamaru menjadi lebih ramah padaku setelah take pertama, karena dia puas dengan penampilanku. Aku tahu kalau dia senang karena aku tak perlu membuang memori kamera-nya dengan sia-sia._

 _Aku harus kembali bersiap untuk take selanjutnya. Kali ini aku hanya akan mengendarai motor besar, aku sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Dan aku akan berhasil seperti sebelum-sebelumnya._

 _Shikamaru kembali memberi aba-aba, dan aku mulai bergerak dan mengendarai sepeda motorku. Aku melaju dengan cepat dan melakukan beberapa atraksi kecil dengan sepeda motor super berat ini. Para stuntman pria lainnya yang berperan sebagai antagonis mencoba menyalipku. Aku hampir sampai di titik yang telah ditentukan untuk tubuhku terpelanting. Dan disaat yang tepat aku melempar diriku dari motor dan berguling dengan baik._

 _Aku masih hidup dan selamat._

 _Aku belum mati._

 _Dan aku masih baik-baik saja._

 _Naruto yang juga menaiki motor kru menyusulku dan memelukku memberi selamat. "Kau keren Sakura!"_

 _"Itu nama tengahku Naruto." aku menyeringai._

 _Seringaiku tak bertahan hingga lebih dari tiga detik, karena saat itulah ketika hidupku tidak pernah sama lagi._

 _"Naruto awaaass!" sebuah mobil range rover hitam melaju cepat ke arah kami, aku tahu Naruto pasti sasaran mereka._

 _Naruto menarikku namun terlambat. Tubuh kami terhempas ke pinggir jalan. Naruto terluka lumayan parah di kepala hingga kehilangan kesadaran, sedangkan aku hanya mengalami lecet di beberapa bagian. Tapi satu bagian tubuhku mengalami luka cukup parah sampai-sampai aku terkejut mendengar raungan suaraku sendiri karena merasa sangat kesakitan._

 _Para kru dan beberapa orang yang berada disana segera menolong kami dan membawa kami ke rumah sakit._

 _Aku kehilangan kesadaran sejak jarum suntik yang kurasa berisi obat bius ditancapkan di lenganku, dan aku tersadar saat matahari tepat memancar lurus ke jendela kamar rawatku. Aku berada di bangsal berisi enam orang pasien, ya... ini memang kelas yang tepat untuk orang sepertiku. Yang langsung terlintas di kepalaku adalah bagaimana keadaan Uzumaki Naruto?_

 _Tiba-tiba seorang gadis pirang bermata aquamarine masuk ke bangsalku dan meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan di nakas sebelah brancar-ku. Sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino._

 _Dia tersenyum sedih padaku dan menyibakan rambut di keningku, "Apa kabar Sakura?"_

 _"Ino, berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" suaraku serak sekali._

 _Kening Ino berkerut, wajahnya terlihat sangat dilema. Dan pucat. "Minumlah dulu Sakura." Ino menyodorkan sedotan ke mulutku dan aku minum dengan rakus. Ino berdeham dan menjawab pertanyaanku, "Entahlah... mungkin sekitar lima belas jam. Sekarang pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit."_

 _"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanyaku langsung._

 _Ino refleks mendengus, tapi tetap menjawab. "Dia hanya sedikit gegar otak ringan, dan lecet di beberapa bagian tubuh. Selebihnya dia baik-baik saja."_

 _"Apa dia masih di rumah sakit sekarang?"_

 _Kali ini Ino memutar bola mata. "Masih, dia berada di ruang VIP."_

 _Aku tersenyum miring mendengar nada sarkastik Ino. Dia selalu sensitif dengan gaya hidup glamour atau semacamnya yang berkaitan dengan konsumsi uang dalam jumlah berlebih._

 _Aku memandang sekujur tubuhku untuk mengecek luka apa saja yang kudapati dari kecelakaan itu. Tak ada yang terlalu serius. Namun saat aku hendak duduk, aku tak merasakan kakiku._

 _Aku menatap horror pada Ino. Sebagai seorang yang banyak berkutat dalam dunia perfilm-an, otakku telah teracuni dengan berbagai skenario mengerikan mengenai apa yang mungkin telah terjadi dengan kakiku. Apa mungkin kecelakaan itu telah merenggut salah satu anggota tubuh terpentingku? Apa kakiku kini tidak lagi menempel di tubuhku?_

 _Ino dapat membaca tatapanku. Dia menatapku sedih dan berusaha tidak mendengus karena paranoia-ku, tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap mendengus. "Bukan seperti itu Sakura. Kau tidak sedang berada dalam syuting film. Dokter hanya menyuntikan morfin pada kakimu. Kakimu masih menempel ditubuhmu dan kau masih bisa menggunakannya untuk membawa tubuh sexy-mu itu kemanapun kau mau. Tapi..."_

 _Aku tidak menunggu penjelasan Ino dan langsung membuka selimutku. Kakiku di gips dan aku tak bisa mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Aku memandang penuh tanya pada Ino. Setelah helaan napasnya yang dramatis, kata-kata itu akhirnya meluncur dari bibirnya. "Tulang kering dan pergelangan kakimu hancur, dokter harus penambalnya dengan titanium untuk membuatmu bisa tetap berjalan. Tapi ada beberapa urat persendianmu yang sulit untuk diperbaiki lagi dan menyebabkan kau akan kesulitan dalam berjalan atau menggerakan kaki kananmu. Kau... takkan bisa berlari lagi Sakura."_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Aku ingat saat itu aku menangis seharian dan tak ingin bertemu siapapun. Mimpiku berakhir sampai disana.

Aku terpuruk selama tujuh bulan lamanya, dan disana aku mengais puing-puing yang masih tersisa dalam hidupku. Ino dan sahabatku yang lainnya, Hinata, selalu menopang dan membantuku bangkit. Hinata yang mahir memasak mengajakku untuk berbisnis kuliner, dan sekarang kami telah memiliki sebuah restoran di pusat kota Konoha.

Naruto selalu rajin mengunjungi restoranku baik untuk makan, maupun untuk sekedar melihat keadaanku. Tapi itu hanya sampai lima bulan lalu, sebelum Hinata kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu dengan Naruto. Hinata jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Naruto. Tentu saja, pria pirang itu memang pantas dicintai. Naruto orang yang baik, dia juga salah satu alasan mengapa restoranku bisa jadi terkenal.

Naruto bukanlah pria yang peka, tapi dia seorang pria tulus yang penyayang. Naruto sudah putus sejak lama dengan Shion dan dia menikmati kesendiriannya.

Aku menyukai Naruto, tapi bukan mencintainya dalam makna romantis. Aku hanya mengagumi Naruto dan merasa nyaman dengan sikapnya yang selalu peduli pada semua orang. Jadi... aku peduli padanya dan sahabatku.

Hinata orang yang baik, sama seperti Naruto. Gadis Hyuga itu merupakan wanita yang sempurna untuk Naruto. Entah bagaimana setelah jungkir balik dengan ketidak pekaan dan kebodohan Naruto soal percintaan, aku berhasil mendorong mereka bersatu. Dan sejak saat itulah kedatangan Naruto ke restoranku bukan lagi hanya untuk menjengukku atau makan, tapi juga untuk bertemu kekasihnya... Hinata.

Melihat bagaima beruntungnya Hinata dan Ino yang masing-masing telah memiliki kekasih dan suami, aku kembali terpuruk. Di negara ini, seorang wanita yang telah lewat berusia dua puluh lima tahun dan belum menikah akan menjadi sebuah tekanan untuk dirinya dan keluarga. Kami akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang. Di negara ini, menghormati kedua orang tua adalah hal yang penting, maka dengan tidak menikah adalah suatu perwujudan ketidak hormatan seorang anak. Ino telah menikah tahun lalu dengan teman sekolah kami Shimura Sai, sedangkan Hinata... dia telah memiliki kekasih yang mapan dan terkenal. Lagipula, keluarga Hinata tidak lagi menganut paham-paham seperti itu. Apalagi keturunan Hyuga hampir semuanya disekolahkan di luar Jepang, sama seperti klan-klan ternama lainnya.

Tapi aku ini apa? Keluargaku hanya keluarga kecil dari strata biasa dan sederhana. Setiap kali ada acara perayaaan atau apapun yang melibatkan keluarga, disanalah penyiksaanku dimulai.

Ibu dan beberapa bibi-ku mengambil fotoku saat acara keluarga minggu lalu, mereka akan memajang fotoku beserta data diriku di _Marriage Market_ pelataran alun-alun taman kota konoha. Ditempat itu terdapat sudut dimana beragam tiang pancang diletakan sebagai tempat untuk memajang foto-foto dan data diri wanita-wanita lajang berusia di atas dua puluh lima tahun.

Aku tahu, semua wanita yang wajahnya terpampang disana sebenarnya sedih dan tidak nyaman dengan adanya tempat itu. Tapi inilah tradisi di negara ini. Kami semua tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika orang tua dan keluarga telah mendesak kami untuk menikah, maka yang akan mereka lakukan adalah mencarikan kami jodoh melalui cara ini. Cara yang menurutku lebih seperti memasang iklan untuk dirimu sendiri.

Aku sedih. Sungguh sedih... Sebelumnya aku tak pernah memikirkan soal pernikahan. Aku berpikir setiap manusia telah memiliki jodohnya masing-masing, dan mereka tak perlu repot-repot mengejar sesuatu yang telah ditentukan langsung oleh Tuhan. Tapi nyatanya di usiaku sekarang, usia yang sudah sangat matang untuk menikah bagi seorang wanita, aku belum juga menemukan seorang pria yang bersedia menjadi pendampingku.

Tak ada pria yang melamarku. Kalau aku masih seperti dulu, aku akan bingung apa yang salah dengan diriku? Mengapa tak ada seorang pria-pun yang berkenan mempersuntingku? Tapi itu jika aku adalah aku yang dulu. Mungkin dulu aku terlalu percaya diri karena merasa cukup menarik, tapi lihatlah diriku sekarang? Siapa aku ini? Aku hanyalah wanita biasa dengan fisik tidak sempurna yang belum juga mendapatkan jodoh. Aku harap kedua orang tuaku bisa mengerti. Bagaimanapun aku sayang mereka.

Sore kemarin aku berjalan ke alun-alun taman kota tempat _Marriage Market_ berada dan melihat keadaan disana. Beberapa pria berkeliling dan melihat-lihat foto wanita-wanita lajang yang terpajang disana. Aku membaca beberapa biodata wanita yang ada di sekelilingku. Mereka berasal dari berbagai kalangan, kebanyakan adalah pekerja kantoran membosankan yang menyepelekan jodoh karena terlalu sibuk mengejar karir. Yaa... tidak jauh berbeda denganku, hanya saja karirku telah lebih dulu hancur sebelum aku meraih mimpiku.

 **.**

"Anda menyerah. Mengapa Anda berpikir seperti itu? Kenapa Anda berhenti dan tidak berusaha untuk mewujudkan mimpi Anda?" wanita paruh baya dengan kerut halus di ujung kedua kelopak matanya menatapku lembut dengan senyuman sarat akan dukungan. Dia telah mendengarkan ceritaku dari awal tanpa memotongnya, dan kini gilirannya bicara.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku dengan kaki seperti ini?" pandanganku mulai kabur oleh air mata, namun aku menahannya.

"Keterbatasan fisik bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat menjadi penghalang bagi seseorang untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Banyak orang di luar sana yang tetap bisa sukses dan meraih mimpinya hanya dengan satu tangan, satu kaki, atau bahkan tanpa kedua tangan ataupun kaki. Yang menjadi kekuatan mereka untuk mencapai itu semua adalah tekad dan kerja keras mereka. Jadi jangan pernah memandang diri Anda lemah hanya karena keadaan kaki Anda yang bahkan masih terlihat normal jika dilihat orang lain yang tak tahu apa-apa. Percayalah bahwa Anda adalah wanita yang kuat, oleh karena itu Anda yang terpilih untuk menanggung ujian ini."

Air mataku jatuh setelah mendengar serbuan kalimat wanita paruh baya di hadapanku. Kupikir dia sudah selesai dengan kalimatnya, tapi ternyata belum, "Jangan pernah berhenti bermimpi, jangan pernah lepaskan mimpi Anda. Karena dengan mimpilah hidup Anda menjadi punya tujuan. _Dream again, and change your destiny."_

Kini air mataku benar-benar jatuh. Aku menahan cegukanku sekuat aku bisa. Lagi-lagi kupikir wanita ini telah selesai dengan kalimatnya, tapi ternyata masih belum. " Anda tidak sepantasnya menangisi nasib Anda yang belum juga mendapatkan jodoh di usia Anda sekarang, karena Anda benar. Setiap manusia telah memiliki jodohnya masing-masing, dan Anda cukup berdoa agar Tuhan mempertemukan Anda dengan jodoh Anda segera. Anda tak perlu sedih karena foto Anda terpajang ditamaan kota, karena bukan hanya foto Anda yang ada disana. Anda memang wanita yang menarik, dan Anda cukup menjadi diri Anda dan percaya diri. Karena apa yang orang pandang mengenai Anda, tergantung dari bagaimana Anda memandang diri Anda sendiri." Sekarang aku benar-benar sesenggukan.

Aku tahu bahwa semua perkataan wanita itu benar. Apa yang dikatakan Tsunade- _san_ benar adanya, dan kenyataan ini memukulku dengan kencang. Tapi ternyata dia lagi-lagi belum puas melihatku menangis seperti bayi. Jadi dia kembali bicara, "Berdoalah agar seorang pria baik hati yang akan mencintai Anda apa adanya melihat foto Anda di taman kota, dan segera mendatangi Anda."

Air mataku masih mengalir deras seirama dengan ingusku. Tanganku berhenti mengelap wajah dan hidungku.

"Jadi sekarang katakan apa mimpi Anda."

Aku terdiam sejenak berusaha memikirkan apa yang menjadi mimpiku saat ini. Apakah masih sama, atau sudah berubah.

"Aku ingin menikah dan membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku. Aku juga akan berkarya untuk perfilm-an dunia."

Tsunade- _san_ menatapku tegas, "Katakan sekali lagi."

"Aku ingin menikah dan membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku. Aku juga akan berkarya untuk perfilm-an dunia."

"Katakan mimpi Anda lebih kencang!"

"Aku ingin menikah dan membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku. Aku juga akan berkarya untuk perfilm-an dunia." bibirku melepas sebuah senyuman, begitupun dengan Tsunade- _san._

"Beraksilah di hadapanku. Aku ingin melihatnya."

Apa? Dia minta apa? Yang benar saja! Dia tersenyum ramah dan menyemangatiku. Ah baiklah, kupikir aku yang mendatanginya kemari atas kemauanku, jadi kurasa sudah seharusnya aku mengikuti permainannya-aturannya. Jadi aku tertawa canggung dan berdiri.

"Anggaplah Anda sedang berada di lokasi syuting." ujar Tsunade- _san._

Aku melakukan beberapa gerakan aksi ringan dalam film yang pernah kulakukan. Dan aku bisa melakukannya! Ya aku bisa. Tsunade- _san_ bertepuk tangan untukku, lalu aku kembali duduk, masih dengan senyum lebarku. Apa yang kulakukan barusan entah mengapa memberiku semangat, seakan-akan aku terlahir kembali dengan sebuah mimpi yang baru.

"Diri Anda yang muda, bangga atas Anda. Mimpi-mimpi Anda akan terwujud jika Anda percaya."

"Bahkan kata-kata semangat yang remeh pun... Anda tidak akan mengerti. Aku harus memotivasi diriku sendiri. Aku merasa hancur. Mimpi bisa menjadi nyata, sungguh." Aku terisak dan mencoba menahannya agar tidak lebih memalukan dari ini. "Maaf. Jangan khawatir... jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tsunade- _san_ masih menatapku bersama senyum pengertian yang teduh miliknya.

"Tapi, bicara pada pakar seperti Anda sungguh menyenangkan." lanjutku.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang aku katakan pada Anda hari ini bukanlah kata-kataku." aku terdiam.

"Pejamkan mata Anda." perintah Tsunade- _san._ Dan aku melakukannya.

Saat aku membuka mata, tiba-tiba di hadapanku telah duduk dua orang anak perempuan yang sedang tersenyum manis padaku. Aku menutup mulut terkejut. Anak yang berambut hitam bicara, "Penampilan anda tadi sangat keren."

Senyumku otomatis terbit, "Terima kasih."  
Aku melebarkan tanganku, dan mereka menghambur ke dalam pelukanku.

Aku merasa... bahagia.

Anak-anak mengingatkan kita bagaimana cara bermimpi kembali.

Kenyataan bahwa aku baru saja dinasihati dengan nasihat yang sangat keren oleh dua orang anak kecil membuatku malu dan tersadar bahwa seharusnya aku tak pernah melepaskan mimpiku. Bahwa aku harus kembali bermimpi dan mengubah nasibku.

 **.**  
 **.**

Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh anak-anak melalui Tsunade- _san_ dua hari yang lalu di ruang konseling akan menjadi kenyataan. Paling tidak, bukan secepat ini.

Sore ini sepulang dari rumah Ino, aku mampir untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman kota. Aku membawa kameraku dan berencana memotret _sunset_ dari bawah jembatan jalan raya di pinggir sungai. Saat sampai di taman tempat keberadaan _Marriage Market_ , aku membidik kameraku ke sekeliling taman. Ketika lensa kameraku tanpa sengaja membidik ke arah tiang tempat dimana foto dan data diriku ditempel, aku menangkap sosok seorang pria lebih tepatnya satu-satunya pria yang berdiri memandang fotoku. Dia berdiri agak membelakangiku, tapi aku masih bisa melihat sedikit wajahnya dari samping melalui lensa kameraku. Aku membidik dan mengambil fotonya.

Langkah kakiku terdengar seirama dengan tongkat besi yang kugenggam. Aku mendudukan tubuhku perlahan di atas rumput pinggir sungai. Matahari sudah terlihat sangat indah, dan kameraku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku melihat-lihat hasil jepretanku tanpa tahu bahwa ternyata ada sesorang yang memperhatikanku. Aku sampai pada foto pria di taman tadi. Kuperhatikan wajahnya dengan memperbesar tampilan layar. Rambutnya hitam mencuat, matanya terlihat sangat tajam dari samping, hidungnya mancung dan terpahat lurus, bibirnya tipis lengkap dengan rahang tegas dan dagu yang runcing. Kulitnya putih. Dia... "Tampan." tanpa kusadari aku menyuarakannya keras-keras.

Aku tersadar dan kembali membidik jalan raya di atasku yang berlatarkan matahari terbenam, namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara bariton menarik perhatianku.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" pria yang sama dengan yang ada di taman dan di kameraku kini berdiri di sampingku.

Tanpa bisa dicegah wajahku memanas dan aku yakin pasti warnanya sekarang merah. Aku sedikit tergagap saat mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Kau punya fotoku?" pria itu tersenyum miring. Dan aku berani sumpah kalau dia terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan saat dilihat dengan jelas dari arah depan dan dalam jarak sedekat ini, ditambah dengan senyum miringnya.

Apa aku sudah mimisan? Tapi tunggu! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang fotonya? Seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, dia kembali berkata, "Aku berdiri di belakangmu sejak tadi."

Dan ucapannya telah berhasil menjelaskan segalanya, berarti dia mendengar perkataanku soal 'dia tampan'. Lalu mau ditaruh dimama mukaku sekarang?

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." gumam pria itu.

Benarkan?! Memalukan!

Aku berdeham sebelum bicara, "Maaf, tadi saya tak sengaja membidik Anda saat di _Marriage Market_. Tapi sejujurnya sikap Anda juga kurang sopan karena melihat-lihat data milik orang lain secara diam-diam."

Pria itu terkekeh dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ya, aku minta maaf. Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kau jangan terlalu formal padaku?"

Aku tak berkata apapun dan hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tapi kemudian dia berdeham dan menyampaikan sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran.

"Apa kabar Sakura- _senpai?"_

Jadi dia sudah mengetahui namaku, lalu siapa dia?

"Kau kelihatannya lupa padaku. Baiklah kalau begitu kita ulang dari awal perkenalan kita, aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Hanya ada satu Uchiha yang kukenal, dan dia adalah mahasiswa junior yang menyebalkan. Ah ya! Sebenarnya wajahnya tidak berubah, hanya sedikit lebih dewasa. Tapi kenapa kesanku melihatnya sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu? Kenapa aku baru merasa dia tampan sekarang? Kemana saja aku selama ini? Bodoh sekali.

"Kau sering mengisi kelasku di mata kuliah Kakashi- _sensei._ "

Aku menutup mulut yang semula lupa kututup. "O..oh... Uchiha, apa kabar?"

Canggung.

Matanya menyipit. Ah, dia tersenyum.  
"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu Sakura- _senpai?"_

Hembusan nafas berlebihan keluar dari mulutku, "Kurang baik."

Uchiha Sasuke menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga kepala dan aku memalingkan wajahku merasa tak nyaman. Dia berdeham dan kembali bicara.

"Aku melihat foto dan data dirimu di _Marriage Market_. Aku mohon maaf sebelumnya karena bertanya ini, kuharap kau tidak tersinggung. Apa kau belum menikah _senpai?"_

"Foto itu belum seminggu berada disana, jadi ya... aku belum menikah." jawabku masih enggan menatapnya.

Hening. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya dan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini, tapi aku tak berani menoleh. Jemariku memutar-mutar ujung kemejaku dengan gelisah, aku malu sekali membicarakan hal ini bersama seorang pria, terlebih lagi orang itu bukan teman atau keluargaku. Wajahku pasti memerah.

Telingaku menangkap suara hembusan nafasnya disusul dengan suara gemersik rumput dan kain. Aku meliriknya, dia sedang merebahkan diri di atas rumput di sampingku. Kedua tangannya menyangga belakang kepalanya dan matanya terpejam.

"Aku ikut sedih _senpai."_ gumamnya.

Emosiku melonjak drastis, dan mulutku dengan otomatis menyemburkan komentar pedas sebagai jawabannya. "Aku tak butuh simpati atau belas kasihanmu. Kau cukup urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

Uchiha Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan menampakan sepasang _onyx_ kelam yang begitu menakjubkan. Dia menatapku dalam, dan aku lupa untuk melengos. Kemudian bibirnya bergerak, bicara.

"Aku bukan kasihan padamu _senpai._ Tapi aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan mengenai hal ini bukanlah perasaan yang baik, oleh karena itulah aku bersedih melihatmu." dia bicara tanpa melepas pandangannya padaku.

Sekarang aku benar-benar kesal dengan sikap sok-nya dia benar-benar tidak berubah, masih senang membuatku jengkel. Aku kembali menatap lurus ke arah sungai yang kini diterangi cahaya senja.

"Aku bersedih ketika aku melihat wanita yang kucintai bersedih."

"Bicara apa kau Uchiha?!" mataku memicing tajam.

"Sejujurnya jika bukan mempertimbangkan kesedihanmu, aku takkan merasa seperti itu. Aku justru akan senang karena belum ada seorang pria pun yang punya cukup nyali untuk melamarmu."

Kedua tanganku mengepal erat menahan emosi, tapi aku ingin mendengar lebih lanjut apa maksud dan tujuannya bicara seperti ini padaku. Jadi aku tetap diam.

"Tadinya kupikir kesempatanku sudah tidak ada. Kupikir aku akan menemukanmu telah menjadi istri pria lain saat aku kembali ke Jepang. Kupikir aku akan kehilangan cintaku. Tapi ternyata Tuhan begitu berbaik hati padaku walaupun dengan begini kau harus mengalami hari-hari yang buruk selama dua tahun terakhir ini karena kau belum juga menikah."

Kini aku memandangnya waspada, keningku mengerut bingung. Sedangkan wajah Sasuke masih datar. "Setiap hari aku berdoa agar aku bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakan perasaanku padamu, namun di samping itu kuiringi pula doa itu dengan doaku untukmu, agar kau selalu bahagia dan mendapatkan seorang pria yang baik untukmu."

Baiklah, ini lelucon yang garing dan mulai berlebihan. Paling tidak hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan sekarang untuk membuat agar diriku tetap memijak tanah dan tidak terbawa perasaan. Tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap menggigit bibirku gugup.

Dia kembali bicara, "Tuhan telah mengabulkan doaku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu, tapi aku tak tahu apa Tuhan mengabulkan doaku tentang seorang pria yang baik untukmu. Namun aku cukup tahu bahwa aku selalu ingin melakukan dan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu sejak dulu." Sasuke meraih tangan kiriku dengan tangan kanannya yang besar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Napasku sesak. Apa ini mimpi? Dia... dia... seorang Uchiha! Keluarga kalangan atas sekelas Hyuga, Uzumaki, dan Senju! Dia juniorku, dan dia anak didikku! Kepalaku pusing.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Sakura?"

Mengapa suaranya terdengar sangat _sexy_ saat mengucapkan namaku? Ya Tuhan, sesak sekali.

Sasuke meraih daguku dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, " _Breath_ Sakura." bisiknya.

Sial! Pikiran kotorku sudah melayang kemana-mana dan sempat berpikir bahwa dia akan menciumku. Tapi ternyata tampangku cukup memalukan di hadapannya, sampai-sampai dia mengingatkanku untuk bernapas.

"Aku tak bernafsu dengan leluconmu Uchiha."

"Aku sudah menduga reaksimu akan seperti ini. Tapi Sakura, aku serius dengan semua pernyataanku tadi. Aku telah menyukaimu sejak awal aku masuk Konoha University. Awalnya aku mengagumimu hanya sebagai seorang junior. Namun kemudian seiring berjalannya waktu, aku semakin menyukaimu setelah aku menguntitmu lewat sepupu jauhku yang kebetulan berpacaran dengan sahabatmu."

Sahabatku? Sepupunya? Siapa sahabatku yang punya pacar mirip dengan Sasuke? Seorang Uchiha yang tampan mengaku menguntit diriku? Apa aku harus bangga?

"Shimura Sai adalah sepupuku."

Bagus. Jadi aku baru tahu bahwa pacar sahabatku selama ini menguntitku demi seorang junior yang nge- _fans_ padaku?

"Aku bukan _fans-_ mu."

Okay, apa dia bisa baca pikiran? Kenapa dia bisa tepat menjawab segala apa yang aku pikirkan huh?

"Aku adalah seorang pria yang jatuh cinta padamu sejak kau membungkam omong kosong yang dilontarkan Sabaku Gaara mengenai teori yang kujelaskan dalam presentasi di kelas Kakashi- _sensei_ yang kau ambil alih. Kehadiranmu sebagai dosenku sekaligus seniorku setiap hari senin, membuat kebencianku terhadap hari senin berganti jadi suka. Aku suka caramu bersikap. Aku suka caramu menjelaskan. Aku suka caramu berdiri dan berjalan di depan kelas. Aku suka caramu mengintimidasi mahasiswa di kelas. Aku suka ketegasanmu. Aku suka caramu berargumen. Aku suka kacamatamu saat mengajar. Aku suka rambut merah mudamu yang kau gelung saat mengajar. Aku suka wajah berpikirmu. Aku suka ketika bibirmu mengucapkan namaku saat kau mengabsen kehadiran mahasiswa. Dan aku mencintai mulut pintarmu dan segala apa yang ada pada dirimu Sakura."

Jantungku! Tolong selamatkan jantungku! Aku megap-megap. Jantungku berjumpalitan di dalam sana. Telapak tanganku berkeringat. Aku gugup dan kehabisan kata-kata. Tapi satu hal yang tanpa kusadari terjadi pada diriku adalah... air mata jatuh di pipiku.

Sasuke mengerti. Dia menghapus air mataku dan mendekap tubuhku. Dia menenangkanku.

"Ssstt... jangan menangis." hiburnya, dan aku masih sesenggukan.

Tangannya membelai lembut rambutku, dan wajahku tenggelam di dadanya bersama kemejanya yang basah oleh air mataku. Aku merasakan kecupan ringan di puncak kepalaku. Sasuke berbisik, "Menikahlah denganku Sakura."

Aku menggeleng dan mendorong dadanya menjauh. Aku mengangkat rok-ku dan memperlihatkan kakiku padanya.

"Lihatlah diriku sekarang. Kau mencintai Sakura yang dulu. Kini aku tak lagi sempurna, aku bahkan kesulitan berjalan tanpa tongkat ini." aku memegang tongkat besiku dan memperlihakannya pada Sasuke. "Terima kasih telah mencintaiku. Aku sungguh bersyukur akan hal itu. Namun seorang keturunan Uchiha tidak pantas bersanding dengan wanita tidak sempurna sepertiku."

"Kau sangat pantas untuk menjadi menantu Uchiha. Kau memenuhi semua persyaratan, percayalah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku mengetahui segala yang terjadi padamu selama aku tak ada di Jepang, termasuk kecelakaan yang menimpamu saat syuting. Aku tahu seluruh cerita bagaimana kau mendapatkan luka di kakimu, dan bagaimana kau melepaskan mimpimu. Kau telah melakukan hal yang salah dengan melepas mimpimu, tapi aku takkan membiarkan kau melepaskan cintaku. Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat dan apa adanya Sakura, begitupun dengan seluruh keluargaku. Jadi kumohon, terimalah aku untuk menjadi pendampingmu Sakura."

Air mataku menganak sungai. Aku tak menyangka kesabaranku selama ini bisa berbuah _jackpot_. Lalu aku mengangguk begitu saja seperti insting. Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak pinangan seorang pria yang begitu baik dan mencintaiku apa adanya? Dia begitu... sempurna, bahkan melampui ekspektasiku.

"Lagipula, jika kau mencintaiku sejak lama, kenapa kau pergi?"

"Itulah yang harus dilakukan semua keturunan keluarga klan besar Sakura. Kau punya teman seorang Hyuga bukan? Apakah dia tidak menjalani pendidikannya di luar negeri?"

Aku menggeleng. Benar juga, bukan hanya Hinata, bahkan Naruto juga sudah menyelesaikan magisternya di Los Angles.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menarikku dalam pelukannya lagi. "Mulai sekarang, aku takkan memanggilmu _senpai_ , tapi Sakura. Dan kau, tolong jangan panggil aku Uchiha, karena sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi seorang Uchiha. Panggil aku Sasuke."

Aku tersenyum. Kami tersenyum. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, dan dia menempatkan bibirnya di bibirku. Dia menciumku dengan intens dan penuh perasaan. Seluruh perasaan cintanya telah tersampaikan melalui ciuman ini. Sebelah tanganku mengalung di tengkuknya dan sebelah lagi menekan dadanya. Bibir kami masih menempel saat aku membisikan namanya, "Sasuke- _kun."_

Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tulus dan dia kembali menciumku dan memelukku lebih erat lagi.

Kami menghabiskan sore kami di pinggir sungai dengan daun-daun merah dan jingga yang berguguran di sekitar kami.

Hari ini menjadi hari terindah dalam sejarah hidupku.

 **THE END**

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N : Ngebetein ya fict-nya? ._.v**  
 **Ada yang tau tentang** _ **tagline**_ **#ChangeDestiny yang dipopulerkan oleh salah satu** _ **brand**_ **kosmetik asal Jepang yang kece itu? :D**

 **SKII mendemonstrasikan pada para wanita mengenai mimpi mereka ketika kecil. Melalui anak-anak mereka mencoba mengingatkan kita dengan mimpi yang pernah kita miliki dan membuat kita untuk kembali bermimpi dan mengubah takdir dengan mewujudkannya.**

 **Saya suka sih pesan-pesan dalam video-video yang mereka buat. Jadi itu semualah yang menginspirasi fict ini.**

 **Well, daripada banyak cincong ya... lanjut aja baca fict-nya, soalnya belom abis neeh... :3**

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

Akhirnya aku menemukan pendamping hidupku dan mimpiku sekaligus. Pria ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang sedang kusuapi bento buatanku selagi jemarinya menari di atas keyboard laptop canggih miliknya. Pria yang selalu mendukungku dan menjadi lebih dewasa daripada diriku yang tidak sekuat dulu.

Dulu aku yang mengajarinya. Tapi kini, dialah yang mengajariku. Sasuke membantuku mewujudkan mimpiku yang sempat ku buang ke laut.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Sasuke membelai kepalaku yang bersandar di dadanya. Ini adalah pagi kami untuk kesekian kalinya di tiga bulan pernikahan kami. Musim dingin di luar sana membuat kami malas bergerak dan memilih untuk bergelung di ranjang. Dia mengecup puncak kepalaku._

 _"Maukah kau menerima hadiah natal dariku lebih cepat sayang?" suara baritonnya yang menggoda memenuhi telinga dan hatiku._

 _Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya penasaran. Tapi bibirku tersenyum, dan aku mengangguk._

 _Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan dia mengambil sebuah berkas dari dalam laci nakas sebelah tempat tidur, lalu menyerahkannya padaku. Aku membuka dokumen itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kontrak kerja dan proposal pembuatan sebuah sekuel film action hollywood yang sudah punya nama besar._

 _Aku membacanya hati-hati. Disana tertulis bahwa production house milik Sasuke menjadi salah satu dari deretan production house asal Amerika lainnya yang menggawangi produksi film tersebut. Ini hebat sekali! Aku menatap Sasuke takjub. "Ini keren sekali Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"Memang, tapi bukan itu bagian terpentingnya. Kadomu ada di halaman tujuh dalam proposal." Sasuke masih memandangiku dengan tatapan yang akan membuat semua wanita di dunia ini malu karena dilihat sebegitu intens oleh pria tampan sekelas Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Maka aku membuka halaman tujuh seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke. Daftar nama kru._

 _Uchiha Sakura._

 _Namaku ada disana! Namaku tertera disana sebagai pengarah produksi! Ya ampun! Apa ini?_

 _"Sasuke-kun? Apa maksudnya ini?"_

 _Sasuke menggenggam kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau mungkin tak bisa lagi berlaga di depan kamera seperti dulu, tapi kau tidak boleh membuang mimpimu dan menyerah pada keadaan. Aku suamimu Sakura, dan aku menikahimu bukan hanya untuk dijadikan pajangan rumah atau pemenuh syahwatku. Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku ingin kaulah yang melahirkan dan mendidik keturunanku, dan karena aku ingin membuatmu bahagia, menjadikanmu sempurna dengan apa yang kau punya, mendukung dan menopangmu, termasuk mewujudkan mimpimu walau tidak dengan cara yang sama persis dengan apa yang kau impikan. Kakimu takkan menjadi penghalang mimpimu. Jika kau tak bisa berlari lagi, naiklah ke punggungku dan biarkan aku yang berlari untukmu. Jika kau tak bisa menjadi Milla Jovovich atau Angelina Jolie, maka aku akan menjadikanmu Kathleen Kennedy yang gemilang di balik layar."_

 _Air mataku jatuh untuk kesekian kali melihat ketulusan luar biasa di mata suamiku. "Aku tak tahu apa aku mampu."_

 _"Ya, kau mampu. Bahkan sebelum kau lulus, dosen sekelas Kakashi-sensei pun mengakui kemampuanmu. Bersediakah kau melakukan yang terbaik untukku? Karena aku memberimu posisi ini bukan hanya karena kau istriku, tapi juga karena profesionalitas yang kuharapkan darimu."_

 _Aku mengangguk dan memeluknya erat, "Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mempermalukanmu. Aku akan membuatmu bangga suamiku."_

 _Dia kembali mengecup kepalaku dan memelukku semakin erat._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Kini kami masih berada di New York untuk menyelesaikan proyek film kami. Sasuke menemaniku disini, dia memantau langsung pekerjaan kami karena selain berada di jajaran produser, dia juga menjabat sebagai salah satu penanggung jawab produksi. Sekarang sedang _tidak_ ada jadwal syuting, jadi Sasuke mengerjakan pekerjaannya untuk perusahaannya di Jepang. Sudah empat belas bulan kami berada di negeri orang untuk pekerjaan ini dan hanya pulang ke Jepang sesekali. Sebelumnya perutku telah menjadi sangat besar karena hamil tua.

Sasuke tidak mencari pengganti untuk posisiku, tapi dia merekrut seorang yang lebih berpengalaman dariku untuk membimbing pekerjaanku dan sebagai pihak yang bisa meng- _cover_ -ku saat aku melahirkan.

Tapi lihatlah di box bayi berwarna merah muda di sudut ruangan sana. Seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik mirip dengan pria yang duduk di sampingku sedang mendengkur lembut dalam tidurnya. Anak kami Sarada telah lahir kemarin pagi di rumah sakit New York terdekat dengan apartemen kami. Para rekan kerja kami sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit sejak dua jam yang lalu untuk menjengukku, tapi Sasuke masih sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Setelah Sarada lahir, sepertinya aku sudah tak lagi sama di matamu." pernyataan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirku tanpa bisa kutahan.

Sasuke melirikku sejenak dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya. Kupikir dia tidak mempedulikanku, tapi ternyata dia mematikan laptopnya dan menutup layarnya. Kini dia menatap lurus padaku. "Tentu saja kau tak lagi sama di mataku setelah melahirkan Sarada. Karena sekarang kau adalah seorang wanita yang sempurna sebab kau telah menjadi seorang ibu. Kau melahirkan anakku, anak kita sayang... kau bahkan lebih berharga dari sebelumnya, jadi jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak okay?"

Lihatkan? Dia selalu menjadi orang dewasanya, sedangkan aku yang jadi anak kecilnya. Padahal aku lebih tua tiga tahun darinya, tapi dia selalu menjadi suami dan pemimpin yang baik dan penuh tanggung jawab untukku, dan kini juga untuk Sarada... sebagai seorang ayah yang sempurna.

 **Seriusan THE END**

* * *

 **A/N : Sebelumnya sorry ya kalo saya pake konten 'Readers Don't Know' itu punyanya komikus** **webtoon '** **Only You Don t Know'.**

 ** _Readers Don't Know  
_**

Sakura berpikir hanya satu Uchiha yang dikenalnya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, juniornya saat di Konoha University. Sasuke bukan orang yang penting sebelumnya untuk Sakura, oleh karena itu dia tak mengingatnya saat pertama kali melihatnya lagi di Jepang setelah empat tahun kepergian Sasuke untuk kuliah di New York. Tapi Sakura dengan mudah mengingat Sasuke kembali karena Sasuke adalah juniornya yang cukup menyebalkan saat di universitas.

 _[Tahun kedua Sasuke]_  
 **Scene 1** :  
Sasuke sedang mengambil bukunya di loker ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berjalan di koridor loker dengan banyak gulungan poster di tangannya. Gadis itu melirik sekilas lewat ujung matanya pada Sasuke, namun ia langsung menatap lurus kembali ke depan. Tanpa sadar mata Sasuke terus mengikuti sosok gadis cantik itu hingga sosoknya menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura. Semester awal program magister." sepupu Sasuke, Shimura Sai berkicau di belakangnya.

 _[Tahun ketiga Sasuke]_  
 **Scene 2 :**  
"Senpai, ada ulat bulu di punggung jaketmu." Sasuke bicara di belakang punggung Sakura dengan suara datar.

Mereka sedang berada di koridor yang penuh dengan mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang.

Sakura tersentak dan berhenti berjalan. Dia menoleh pada Sasuke dengan pandangan memelas bercampur ngeri. "Tolong." rengek Sakura.

Tanpa disadarinya, sikap dan ekspresi Sakura yang seperti itu membuat jantung Sasuke berjumpalitan. Dan dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah mengerjai senior cantiknya itu. Sasuke berpura-pura menyingkirkan ulat bulu yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada dari jaket Sakura, dan berlagak membuangnya lewat jendela.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan curiga, dan pemuda Uchiha itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebohongannya.

"Kau... membohongiku Uchiha?!" desis Sakura penuh ancaman.

Sisa jam istirahat hari itu mereka habiskan dengan Sakura yang mengejar dan ingin menghajar Sasuke, sedangkan pemuda _raven_ itu bersembunyi entah dimana.

 **Scene 3 :**  
 _"_ Senpai, rok-mu tersingkap." bisik Sasuke saat mengumpulkan _essay_ pada Sakura di depan kelas.

Wajah Sakura memerah hebat dan menunduk memeriksa roknya, namun tak ada yang salah dengan rok ataupun _blouse-_ nya. Semuanya sempurna. Dia melirik tajam pada Sasuke yang menyeringai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 **Scene 4 :**  
"Senpai.."

"Apa?!" bentak Sakura memotong kalimat Sasuke.

"Ya ampun _senpai,_ kau galak sekali. Aku hanya mau minta bantuanmu untuk mengajariku beraksi dengan pistol dan senapan." Sasuke mengangkat senapan dan pistol properti kampus ke hadapan Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Dan kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

"Aku mendapat tawaran menjadi _cameo_ di film lokal tentang _yakuza._ Aku akan mendapat adegan cukup sulit untuk berkelahi dengan dua senjata ini. Awalnya aku meminta Kakashi- _sensei_ untuk melatihku, tapi dia sangat sibuk dan merekomendasikanmu untuk menjadi pelatihku." jelas Sasuke.

Sakura mengamati ekspresi Sasuke dan mencari kebohongan di matanya, tapi tak ada apapun disana. "Baiklah, kita mulai."

.

Dua hari kemudian saat Sakura bertemu dengan Kakashi dan menanyakan perihal permintaan Sasuke untuk mengajarinya menggunakan senjata api dalam perkelahian, Kakashi mengatakan ia tak tahu apa-apa.

Sakura benar-benar murka dan melabrak Sasuke di kantin kampus.

"Kau kembali membohongiku untuk kesekian kali!" bentak Sakura sambil menggebrak meja.

Kedua teman laki-laki Sasuke yang sedang makan ramen tersedak karena kaget akan bentakan Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura dan memandang ke seluruh penjuru kantin yang sedang menatap ke arah mereka penasaran.

" _Senpai,_ kau bicara apa? Tidakkah kau sadar kalimatmu dapat memicu kesalah pahaman orang yang mendengarnya?" desis Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja! Aku tak peduli pikiran orang lain!" Sakura masih mendelikan matanya pada pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Ah... jadi kau sengaja ya? Kau tak keberatan mereka berpikir kita berpacaran dan saat ini kau sedang melabrak kekasihmu yang sudah membohongimu untuk kesekian kali?" seringai mengejek terulas di bibir Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura merona malu, dan seketika ia melupakan tujuannya melabrak Sasuke, dan malah mengambil langkah seribu menjauh dari kantin.

 **Scene 5 :**  
" _Senpai."_ Uchiha Sasuke menghenyakan bokongnya di kursi perpustakaan sebelah seniornya, Haruno Sakura.

"Hn." gumam Sakura. Jemarinya menari di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya, dan mata hijaunya menatap serius ke layar.

"Kau sedang menyusun tesis?" Sasuke melirik layar laptop Sakura dan membaca dalam hati.

"Ya." sahut Sakura singkat.

"Tahun depan aku juga harus menyelesaikan skripsi-ku. Aku ingin meminta saranmu _senpai._ "

"Saran apa?" netra _zamrud_ Sakura bergulir bargantian dari layar ke buku di sampingnya.

"Menurut _senpai_ dimana kampus dengan jurusan perfilm-an terbaik di Amerika?"

Sakura berhenti mengetik dan menerawang, dia berpikir. Lalu menatap Sasuke. "Loyola Marymount University punya fasilitas yang menakjubkan. Apa kau menanyakan ini untuk dirimu?"

Sasuke mengedikan bahunya sambil tersenyum lemah, tapi Sakura tak memperhatikannya. "Kalau untukmu, berarti pascasarjana ya... umm.. aku pernah mendengar kalau New York University juga punya fasilitas super lengkap, disana juga punya banyak pilihan karier setelah lulus. Lagipula banyak sineas dunia yang merupakan lulusan dari sana." Sakura menjelaskan semua itu dengan antusias, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang merasa gundah karena harus pergi ke belahan dunia lain dan berpisah dari Sakura.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Anak-anak mengingatkan kita bagaimana cara bermimpi kembali.**_

* * *

 **Bye the way, udah mau lebaran nih... Minal Aidin Wal Fa'idzin ya... ;)**

 ** _Druella Wood  
_**


End file.
